Burn the Witch
by EbonyCat
Summary: This is set in Tortall before mages were widespread and is the story of the first ever mage Cera. Please read me!
1. Prologue

Burn the Witch09/10/2008 23:17:00

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Tamora Peirces i'm just messing around in her world.

**This is set way before any of the books and is about the first mage in 'the world'/Tortall. Just a lil' idea I had the other day. Plus i have done some major over haul work on this and i'm hoping it is an improvement. So without further delay: **

The shrieks of a mob rose through the air, shouts mangled together into an indistinct wall of noise.

Cera sat shuddering in darkness that was her hideaway. Dirt fell from the roof as the mob ran over where she hid. Shouts of 'Find the witch! Burn the witch!' felt muffled and faraway but the voices were still familiar. All those she had grown up with, played with and loved were hunting for her so they could kill her.

She knew any other person would be crying now if they were in the same situation, but Cera felt so much shame at the tears spilling out of her eyes silently. Part of her wanted so much to lie down in the darkness until she fell asleep without having to wake up. Oh god she wanted that so much. Conjuring a small light in her hands she took a deep breath and stopped the flow of tears. 'ok' she said talking to herself 'what am I going to do?' It was nice to break the silence, all the drama she had poured into the situation drained away and her practical logic took over looking to find a way to leave her home and be safe again.

Digging her hands into the soil she sent out a tremor of magic into the ground creating a map of where she was. She flinched when her magic hit the mob. They had calmed from their shrieks but had not given up on finding the witch. Cera couldn't help but be amused at their scattered unorganised attempt to find her. She didn't even need her magic to hide her.

She paused on the mob for a moment until she could feel the spirits of individual people, recognising her friends and neighbours. More tears threatened to shatter the calm as she remembered the looks of hatred that had twisted their faces. That hatred was directed at her. Cera started moving on when she hit a lone figure standing separate from the mob, unmoving.

'Oh gods' Her eyes widened. Why wasn't he with the mob? He should be hunting her like everyone else; trying to kill the freak.

Thoughts swirled around in her head repeating themselves 'why not? Why aren't you hunting me? Why not?' Desperation shook through her annihilating the false calm she had glued together. Suddenly noticing a change she saw she had moved herself closer to the lone figure. She could walk to him from here. She could ask.

Concentrating she let the 'evil' flow out of her into the soil surrounding her bubble of safety. Bringing herself to the same level as the figure she walked over to him 'Aro?'. Instantly he turned. His eyes were red, tear tracks stripeing his cheeks.

'Cera what are you doing?' Aros voice was hard and broken with emotion.

All Cera could do was move her mouth open and shut trying to think of something to say. Had he been crying for her?

Oh Gods please let him have been crying for her.

'Cera what are you doing? You need to leave before your killed'

Right before she was killed. She had forgotten she was going to be executed.

' I'm not evil Aro' She wiped away a fresh tear 'its not evil. It was.. it is a- a gift from the Gods' She looked up 'I was going to help people'

Aro wiped away fresh tears with a shaking hand and looked around them then back at a speechless Cera who was staring, mouth open like a fish.

Taking two steps forward he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

'I love you'

**Ok its not very Tortall or anything yet but I'm getting there. Please tell me what you think in a review. i 3 reviews. They are like puppies that don't pee on the carpet...**


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Tamora Peirces', i'm just messing around in her world.

**here is the new chappyter! That i have made a m=bunch of adjustment to so i hope you like.**

_Holding hands, Skipping like a stone._

_On our way, to see what we have done._

_-_

**Burn the witch – Queens of the Stone Age**

**---**

I sat back looking out the window at the cold misty fields that made up Stone mountain.

It really isn't a particularly exiting place. Most of it consists of fields which surround our main village which supplies all our necessities and I have never been beyond these fields or past the forest of oaks so I can't tell you what is beyond there.

On the other side of the village we have Stone mountain which is (obviously named) a stone mountain covered in black rocks, yellow weeds and scattered with icy snow. Many visitors had described the village as creepy. I'm not sure myself having lived here my whole life within the mist and bare gnarled braches. I have nothing to compare it to.

The village lays in the shadow of a castle where the lord and lady preside.

My Lord and Lady seemed kind enough to do right by the peasants making sure we are fed, clothed and protected but it is obvious that we hold different places in society. Sometimes I would wonder how they have gained such roles or whether they deserve them but something inside me quickly crushes these thoughts pushing them away guiltily. Like I said, it isn't my place.

I was settling into my thoughts when I was startled by a sudden kiss on my cheek.

Turning to face my sloppy attacker I looked up into the smiling face of Aro. I felt my own smile spread across my face greeting him in return. I could never not smile when I was with Aro. I had often tried not to but something about him always made me grin. Then again everything makes me smile so I guess I'm just a happy person.

'Welcome back to the world Cera were you having fun in the deep dark realm of your thoughts?' Aro asked me putting on a noble accent like the beadle does when he's on business.

The beginnings of a smile were playing on my lips again but I decided to play along 'Why yes Aro, it was a delightful visit. Do join me sometime' I answered mimicking his tone. Another grin broke out on his face and he answered me but with his usual voice 'Of course Miss Cera if you insist, but since you have just returned and I would hate for you to have to drag me back along maybe you should come down to the river with me to bathe in the rarely appearing sun?'

I stood up taking a look out the window 'I don't know. My mom says I'm to old to have men as friends; it isn't proper' I sighed watching the sun shine on the dewy grass 'Well your never going to be a good wife are you so what does it matter' Aro added. He had always made a point of teasing me about my mothers mission to find me a husband 'Well' I sighed 'I need to try anyways. Its not like I'm allowed to do anything else with my life'

'Then there's nothing for it, you'll just have to marry me' he joked

'I wouldn't marry you if my mother made me'

'Really' he smiled taking a step closer 'Just stick it to the old lady and marry me anyways'

'…is that a proposal?' I said teasing him again then suddenly

he grabbed my hand hard, pulling me into a kiss.

'Maybe' he said before walking away, blushing right up to his ears.

---

_The first to speak, is the first to lie._

_The children cross, their hearts and hope to die._

_-_

_**Burn the Witch – Queens of the Stone Age**_

I had never been kissed before. It was… different than I expected.

His lips felt so warm and soft but strong at the same time. It was like being struck by soft lightning with little bolts flashing around in my fingers and toes.

Some of the women in the village who talked about kisses and such had never said anything like that. Maybe there was something wrong with us.. or me? But it didn't feel bad or anything. So who knew. I could never ask; it would far too embarrassing.

I looked at him laying in the sun next to me. He was sleeping. I wonder why he kissed me, its not like we are together in that way or anything. At least we haven't been like that.

I was staring at his lips again. Argh what is wrong with me? I don't want to have a lover or even get married! But I can't stop thinking about it; everything is messed up.

Getting up I went to the river and splashed my face with the freezing water then sat down in the sun again. Ahh the sun. The beautiful wonderful, amazing sun- that so rarely graced stone mountain with it's presence. I loved bathing in the warming light and lay down, so it could get to as much of me as possible.

I woke up cold. It was later that day when night-time was settling in after the sun light still coloured the sky red.

'Are you cold?' It was Aro. He was sitting next to me with his hands propped up on his knees.

I nodded, sitting up 'Yeah. I didn't mean to sleep so late; you should have woken me up'

He smiled taking my hand but I quickly shook him off. This was all to much, I had never pictured this kind of romance; just marriage with someone who was probably old and didn't give damn about me.

'We need to get back', I said without turning to look at him then half ran back to Stone Mountain.

That night I sat mending a pile of shirts my mother had given me, at the table. Well not really mending, just sitting. I couldn't work up any will to do it, which is strange because I usually enjoy mending; fixing things with my own two hands. It makes me stop and calm down. But today it did nothing for me, I felt none of the usual peace and the pile of shirts was stacked just as high as when I dumped them here.

The sun that had graced us earlier in the day was completely gone bringing behind it a night that was black and moonless. In the corner room my mother slept soundly on her cot letting out little snorts every now and again which were the only sounds to puncture the silence of the night.

I'm really not sure what's wrong with me. Well that's a lie. I know what's wrong I just don't know how to fix it. I've had crushes before, where my heart did lots of little flippies whenever I thought of them and I couldn't get them off of my thoughts, but this… this was Aro. It was somehow different, but altogether the same and just as completely confusing as ever.

I breathed in heavily and let out a huffy sigh accidentally blowing out a candle. I was still holding a shirt, needle and thread in my hands and didn't really feel like getting up to re-light the candle. It was pointless to anyways as the two other candles were still burning brightly.

Focusing on the unlit candle I imagined a small flickering candle flame dancing on the wick. Sighing again I turned back to my mending, determined to finish at least one shirt.

After a couple of minutes I had finished the first shirt and placed it next to my pile of shirts to be done then went to pick up another, but something caught my eye; the candle I had blown out was lit. I'm sure- no I _know_ I blew it out but still there it was, a small flickering candle flame dancing on the wick.


	3. Explosm

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Tamora Pierces, am just messing around in her world.

**Ok so this one has been modified coz the main character was annoying me...**

_Ask yourself, will I burn in hell?_

_Then write it down, and cast it in the well._

-

Burn the Witch – Queens of the Stone Age

It was barley a week later that two women from a nearby village were taken by spidrens.

I stood gazing out of the window mindlessly stirring a pot of stew. I have done this almost everyday since I was old enough to and it had only grown increasingly boring through the years.

From the way that travellers talked or visiting nobles I can gather that there is so much more out there. So much more than staying home all day like a good girl, tending the fire and stirring the stew.

I stopped and glared down at the offending liquid. This disgusting watery excuse for nourishment was going to be the rest of my life. Everyday I would stir, chop, knead, pluck, gut, pick, mend and wipe until my hands were rough and dry. Then of course if my mothers wishes were met I would have a husband who would eat my labours without thanks and touch my body with dirty fingers, all the while demanding my respect and will to be solely his. And people wondered why I wasn't eager to be married!

Sighing I looked around and something caught my eye out of the window. Something was moving in the forest. Something in a dress. Well not something, someone. I looked back down at the pot.

It felt bad leaving it but my curiosity out ruled my logic and I was out and running after the form before my mother could see protest to my leaving.

I ran quickly, reaching the edge of the woods and jumping neatly over some high tree roots before stopping under a large yellowing oak. The run left me feeling alive in a way I hadn't felt in ages and I could hear myself starting to giggle with glee at my terrible escape.

I felt oddly free as I tracked the mystery person. I was out here and no-one knew. I could die or run away or simply sit lazily in a patch of sunlight for hours and who would know? No one could stop me or tell me what to do right then even if I had to go back to my mother eventually. But that small taste of freedom was unbelievable. So unbelievable a small part of me wanted to keep running and running until Stone Mountain was nothing but a numb memory. The rest of me just kept walking knowing it could never happen.

Completely consumed in my thoughts I didn't notice I had caught up with the Someone until she screamed. I was jerked out of my dreaming to see her surrounded by five or six spidrens and a man dead at her feet. The lover she had come out to meet perhaps?

'My what luck!' Cackled a female spidren with dirty brown curls 'We find this tough old bite hanging around in the forest and then appears a pretty tender woman' The female's companions sneered and joined in threatening the girl with nauseating details of how she would die.

The girl was terrified and shaking with tears sliding down her cheeks. I recognised her as one of the maids who worked in the fief for my Lord and Lady. Her name was Deraleen.

Completely occupied with this scene I was taken by complete surprise when I heard a voice behind me.

'Hehehe' said a raspy male voice from close behind me 'what are you looking at girly'. In that moment I think my heart completely stopped. I froze in place terrified. Of course there would be lookout spidrens, they weren't as stupid as I was being.

The voice continued 'maybe I should introduce you hmmmm?' I heard more laughter from the group surrounding Deraleen as they noticed our presence.

I knew he was going to kill me and spun around so I could face him. A disgusting hairy leg moved towards me fast and ready to kill, I flung my arms up in front of myself as protection even though I knew it would do no good. A bright white flame burst from my hands and tore through the oncoming spidren shredding it until the largest pieces of it left was the size of my hand.

After that moment I know my heart completely stopped.

---

_There they are, the mob it cries for blood._

_To twist the tale, into firewood._

_- _

_**B****urn the Witch – Queens of the Stone Age**_

I wasn't sure how long I stood there. It was probably only a few seconds and I only managed to snap out of my daze when I started to throw up. With it came reality and all became clear.

There were now five spidrens staring at me in shock and almost fear. But judging from the rage on a couple of their faces, they also wanted revenge.

I looked over at Deraleen who was standing staring into space; she had gotten more of a shock than I had. I would be scared too if someone I knew shot white flames out of their hands and blew up a spidren. If that was even what I had done. I really don't know. What if something else hit it and I'm just delirious and something. That's probably more likely. I spat into the dirt to rid my mouth of the foul taste of vomit.

I looked up again to see that nothing had moved and all the beings in the clearing were staring at me.

Finally someone moved and it was the female with the dirty curls who walked slowly towards me. 'What are you girl? Huh?' she spoke harshly, demanding an answer 'It is not a mortals place to hold magic.' She took another slow deliberate step towards me and I stayed silent, after all I had no clue as to what had happened or what I was! She took another step 'Now mortal girl are you listening to me?' Her voice was deadly sweet, oozing fake patience. She was getting so much closer to me. I should probably be moveing. A sneer overtook the spidrens face ' you are such a pretty young thing too; could have been useful' She took another step 'Oh well I guess it would be too dangerous to have our males breed with you. We wouldn't want anymore freaks!'

She stopped with her sneer frozen onto her face. I kept waiting for her to move but nothing happened. Carefully I moved forward, but still she stayed in the exact same position with the same expression. She was just frozen. Quickly I whipped my head around to look at the other spidrens and to my dismay they were all frozen as well. Just what was going on here? First I blow up a giant fully grown male spidren with my hands and now the world is frozen. Great. Even birds halfway in flight were frozen in midair against the sky.

I looked down again and- there! Something was moving. My eyes settled on them and I could make them out to be people; a man and a women. The women was tall with perfect white skin. She had full red lips below slanting emerald eyes framed by black curls that tumbled down below her shoulders.

The man was even taller than the women who stood next to him. His figure was dark and muscled with a shield over his left arm.

I was silent as they approached. I looked them over as they came closer.

'My Daughter' Smiled the woman 'I expected you to understand this gift'

Her voice like the sound of crushing waterfalls; flowing and powerful. It was terrifying.

'We chose you for your intelligence and ability to think' she sighed 'Don't let us down like this. Freezing up in front of these spidrens. Spidrens! Ha! They are ants to be squashed beneath the rage of your power' She sighed again after her last statement looking more and more disappointed as she continued. 'Did we make a mistake? Have our efforts been wasted on some silly girl-child?'

'Now sister be patient with the girl. She is only mortal and cannot understand these matters in the way we do' The mans voice was every bit as hypnotically terrifying as the woman's but in a different way. Her voice was that of the world, the very essence of nature. The mans voice echoed with the ringing of swords on a battlefield, blurred war cries and the final sounds of the fallen.

He looked at me and smiled apologetically 'Let us explain…'

**So this was originally two chappyters but i like it better like this (took me friken ages to upload it properly though)**


	4. A Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tamora Peirce, I am just messing around in her world.

**So I have overhauled/Updated this chapter and I reckon its better but I can't really tell coz I wrote it, Bleh. Anyways enjoy:**

_Fan the flames, with a little lie._

_Then turn your cheek, until the fire dies._

_**Burn the Witch – Queens of the Stone Age**_

'Let us explain, you see Cera my name is Mithro's and this is my great sister Goddess' He stopped and looked at me.

I nodded. Of course I knew who they were! Not only had I been taught to hold them and their teachings in reverence, but how could two people like these not be Gods?

'Why… why are you…' I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves 'why are you here?' It was so hard to get the words out my throat was so dry.

The Goddess smiled 'Well you looked as though you were in trouble and I'd rather not put it to chance weather you manage to save yourself' She stopped and smiled at me before continuing 'As you have seen you are not normal. We have placed in you a precious Gift, a gift unlike any other we have yet placed, though you are to be the first of many- a test subject if you will. You see me and my brother have been watching human kind for a long while and we realise that we haven't been fair'

She stopped and Mithros continued 'We see the immortals and their magic leaves you helpless.

We have considered so many solutions to this problem but in the end we decided that placing magic in mortals again would be the most beneficial action to take'

I felt confused. This was wrong. I mean I'm just not the right person for this job. I couldn't accept.

'Your um.. well um.. Your Godship you see, um, I'm not..meaning any disrespect or anything but, but I think, well, I think..you have the, the, the wrong person' I stopped and looked at them for any sign of a reaction to my terribly stuttered words, but nothing was betrayed behind the masks of their beautiful faces 'I'm, I'm just a peasant girl and am not worthy, or holy enough to, um, to-to carry out any such task for a God'

I looked down at my feet feeling ashamed at my cowardice.

'Nonsense' was the crisp reply 'you are smart and you will do this. It will be very difficult but you don't really have a choice. It is your life; your Gift!'

I don't have choice. I have* to do this, I will be forced to walk this terrible path.

How could they do this to me? My entire life was never going to be the way I wanted it. Everything I had ever wanted. Suddenly I felt dizzy.

I couldn't take it. I could feel the emotion tingling in my fingertips, raw energy waiting to be released. Rage. And so I yelled

'A GIFT!?!? You call blowing things up with my mind a GIFT?!?' Even as I yelled I knew it was stupid. I was yelling at the Gods.

'Am I just some… some _animal_ to you that you can just test your theories on. I have.. well i _had_ a life, a life that I wanted and I hoped for and- and its _gone_ now' The anger started to fade though it left an itch to break something in my fingertips 'its gone.'

I rubbed my temples to calm myself. My hands felt damp, but I wasn't sure if it was my nerves making me sweat or from the tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Your making a fool of yourself_ my mind whispered to me and I clamped my eyes shut forcing the tears to stop.

I had to calm down. I could deal with this. I could _definitely_ deal with this. I had dealt with everything else that had been thrown at me (very little really) so I could deal with this.

Looking over I saw Mithros with his eye brows raised almost to his hairline. It was quite comical and I almost wanted to laugh; something about the milk curdling look the Goddess was giving me subdued my amusement.

'I'm afraid we have picked the wrong person. Only idiots yell at Gods' She said coldly.

Mithros chuckled 'She's not stupid sister, she's terrified'

I waited for them to continue and found myself being completely ignored. It appeared as though they were having a wordless conversation or battle of the minds. I watched them for a minute and the strange way their expressions changed even though nothing was said but I soon realised It was pointless as not a word was said to me.

I looked around again marvelling at how everything was still frozen in place.

I looked at the frozen faces of each spidren ,feeling chills at how human they seemed but my eyes settled on two expressionless faces of Deraleen, who had fallen unconscious and her (I presume) lover who lay dead a few meters away. They looked so peaceful in their unknowing state; I was tempted to join them and not have to worry about Gods or Gifts.

The quiet was eerie but it gave me a chance to stop and think without worrying about getting my head cut off.

What was this Gift that these Gods were telling me about? Could they take it back? Would they take it back? Or even, Did I want them to take it back?

Would I give up everything I wanted? To grow up and find a nice husband and live out my days peacefull.. but that wasn't even what I wanted! Its what my mother wanted. What did I even want?! I don't even know and here I am refusing what may be my one chance to find something different for myself. I could see the world and the city and the ocean and and-

'Cera?' it was the haunting sound of the Goddesses voice that stripped me from my thoughts 'Cera we realise that this must be strange for you but you really know nothing about this Gift. It gives you great power and opportunities'

'Could I' I paused not sure what I wanted to ask 'Could I leave Stone Mountain?' Finally*

The Goddess smiled at me 'Of course'

Leave Stone Mountain. I could leave Stone Mountain.

Maybe I could accept this Gift.

**Many changes (for the better I hope). Next chapter will be a little while off, have so much work to do T.T**


	5. Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce, I'm just messing around in her world

**Skrew work i'm writing FacFic**

_The skin it peels, like the truth away._

_What it was, I will never say._

_-_

_Queens of the Stone Age - Burn the Witch_

I stared back down at another pot. Even after everything, nothing had changed; how disgusting.

After accepting their 'Gift' Mithros and the Goddess departed back to their heavenly realms, but not before using their other worldly power to move the spidrens far away then leaving me to run back to Stone Mountain.

As soon as I had returned and told my tale a couple of the village lads had to help me bring back Deraleen and collect the corpse of her man. Luckily she didn't seem to remember a thing about my Gift and has remained mostly silent since her near death experience.

Besides if she was to say something I could always deny the whole thing and say she's mad or something.

But like I said, everything had gone back to normal and few questions were asked, which meant that my mother had set me to work almost immediately

There was a knock at the door and I heard my mothers voice answer it. A few quick words later and Aro entered the kitchen, his floppy brown hair falling over his worried eyes.

'Do you have any idea how worried I was?' he asked. He looked stressed which was a strange change from his usually cool demeanour

I looked back at the pot pretending to be absorbed in the dull work 'Don't make such a fuss; nothing happened'

He shook his head 'Don't make this out like spidrens are "no big deal". You could have been killed, No! your lucky you weren't killed'

Looking up at him sideways I made my best attempt at a glare.

'oh don't act all mad at me' He lowered his voice so my mother wouldn't hear

'I SAW you run after Deraleen. Everyone knows there were spidrens in the area and its not safe so, What the hell were you doing?'

'Sorry ok! But my life is boring and I saw her going that way and I just needed* to get out y'know. I..i just wanted a little bit of freedom for an hour or two'

'Boredom!' He raised his voice briefly 'That's your grand reason for almost getting yourself killed'

When he says it I sound like a fool.

'Yes Aro, that's my grand reason for **not **getting myself killed and I don't have to explain myself to you*'

He sighed. Maybe he was giving up. I would; arguing with me is hard. Trust me I know, I've tried.

Aro stopped, looked at me, smiled and hugged me against his broad muscled chest. He smells of trees and damp. 'I was just worried' he said into my hair.

I sighed letting myself relax then he pulled back and kissed me very very softly. I closed my eyes feeling our breathe mingle before he pulled back and I opened my eyes, everything looked dreamy and hazy, I felt so fluttery and light.

He bent down and kissed me again and tentatively I returned the kiss feeling his arms tighten around me.  
My thoughts were a mess. This whole thing was a shock to me and I had never planned on it, even though it felt great.

*Your going to miss this when you leave stone mountain* said my voice at the back of my mind.

I stiffened instantly, pulling away from Aro as though I was being burned.

He looked at me confused but I didn't know what to say to him.

My mothers voice called out to me and I had never in my life been so thankful to hear it.

'My mother is calling me' I said and clutched my hands to my burning cheeks in an attempt to cool them before running away.

I am such a coward.

**End chappyter. I don't know about this one. There seems to be an awful lot of fluff and confusion, but they are so much fun I can't help but write it in 'sigh'. Oh well. I'll try and re-write it later. Oh wait actually I like it. The last chapter was very plot-ful so fluff is only appropriate for this one. Don't worry the next few shall have some serious business in them.**


End file.
